


Unspoken Thing

by kayyleix



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayyleix/pseuds/kayyleix
Summary: Ava becomes an Avenger basically overnight. Now she must adjust to her new life living side by side with Bucky Barnes, whose infuriatingly charms seem to stick.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> We're ending the decade with Bucky Barnes. It is only right.

Ava was enjoying a drink at the bar, downing the last drop of her martini just as Natasha finished hers. She couldn't recall what the conversation they were having was about, probably the sheer opulence of the party Tony threw. They had just finished an important mission, and Tony saw it fit to throw a party to celebrate, the walls covered in colourful decorations, speakers that towered over the crowd and a bar that stretched the length of the massive room. Natasha's words faded into the background as Ava heard footsteps undoubtably approaching them and coming to a halt by the agents. Ava swiveled in her seat to see Bucky Barnes, dressed in black jeans and a black button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the top two buttons undone. She didn't mean to stare at the exposed skin and snapped her eyes up to meet those of Bucky's as quick as she could. Bucky looked more anxious about getting his words out to notice Ava's ogling. 

"Hey Nat," he began, with a smile in her direction, then turning to Ava. "It's nice to meet you, Ava. I read the Yakuza report and you were... incredible," 

Ava cracked a smile, heat still managing to creep onto her cheeks. Though she had received the same compliment in different forms about a thousand times, she did not think she would ever get used to such praise. 

"Thank you," Ava responded humbly. 

Then a silence befell the trio, one that was soon interrupted by Natasha, who practically hissed in Bucky's direction. 

"Дай ей выпить, идиот," 

With that, she excused herself from the bar, murmuring something about requesting a song that wouldn't make her ears bleed. 

Bucky slipped into her seat, and ordered a whisky and 'whatever the lady wanted', before turning his attention back to Ava. 

"So that accent, you're not from here, are you?" 

"London, Tony recruited me for this from MI6," 

"And are they all as cute as you in London?" 

Ava spluttered, quickly grasping the gin and tonic that had been placed before her frantically and taking a sip. She hadn't expected flirting so soon, and hoped her cheeks weren't noticeably red. 

"Smooth, Barnes," 

"Call me Bucky," 

Ava only smiled in response and just then, a familiar tune blasted through the speakers. Bucky took note of the way her eyes widened and her soft pink lips curled into a smile as she turned to him. 

"Dance with me, Barnes," 

He didn't need to be told twice. 

The pair weaved through the sea of bodies to take their place centre of the dance floor. There, Ava's back pressed against Bucky as they moved in sync to the song. His hands flew to her waist, and through the fabric of Ava's dress, she felt the firmness of his metal hand. The first song bled into another and Ava detached herself from Bucky, dancing still within close proximity to him. Bucky could only watch on as this enigma he just met, in a sinful black dress spun and laughed and danced as if no one was watching. Ava swayed her hips under the pulsing neon lights and Bucky felt he was under a spell, his gaze fixed on the picture of confidence she now embodied. He committed this view to memory, her soft curves and blissful facial expression something he was not willing to forget. When that song ended, she opened her eyes, that had previously fluttered shut to further appreciate the music, and Bucky was swept up in a panic. He felt almost as if he was witnessing something that he should not have, the liberating display reserved for herself only. But Ava only laughed lightly, and took Bucky's hands, no hesitation as she curled her fingers around his metal hand, and lifted them above their head, spinning round and then finally wrapping Bucky's hands around her waist. This got them to the position they were in first, her back against his front, moving as one. Bucky felt less stiff than before, hoping to emulate the freedom Ava possessed earlier. It was a tad more sensual, Bucky's hands roaming Ava's waist, and when she did not stop him, moving down to caress her thigh. 

When they broke apart for the second time, it was because Ava's phone buzzed, and she checked to see who it was. With an apologetic smile at cutting their dance short, Ava told Bucky that Tony wanted to meet her on the balcony to discuss something. 

"See you around, Barnes," she whispered, so Bucky could barely hear over the music, and practically disappeared behind the masses of people.   
When she was out of earshot, Bucky groaned, playing the events that just passed over and over as he slinked away from his spot on the dancefloor to find Sam or Steve. 

Bucky did not see Ava until about 32 minutes later, not that he was counting. Tony was up on stage, with Ava by his side, a small smile on her face but slight nerves in her eyes. 

"Attention. Everyone. Gareth get your hands off Stacey before I have to do a hell of a lot of paperwork tomorrow. I'll be too hungover," he spoke into the microphone, that signature Tony smirk on his face. 

The laughs and conversations died down as everyone turned their attention to the stage. 

"Now, this party is for the take-down of the Yakuza-" 

Which was met with loud cheers. 

"-And I'd like to thank everyone who made it possible, Shang-chi, my man-" he praised, pointing into the crowd where Shang-chi had a drink in hand. He raised it in thanks to Tony who winked. "-And this, wonderful lady, beside me, Ava Devereux was instrumental in taking them down. I was so impressed that I decided to ask her to become a part of our crazy family here, and she said yes!" 

This was met by yelps and cheers by everyone in the crowd, and Bucky found himself clapping too. He felt a warmth spreading through his chest at Ava living in the same building as him, and he wondered with a niggling curiosity what she would look like in early morning, hair tossled in cotton pyjamas with a lazy smile on her face nursing a coffee. 

On stage, Tony embraced Ava, who was beaming clearly taking in such an overwhelmingly positive response. Then, Tony announced that the party was to be resumed and the speakers were turned up loud, allowing people to take to the dance floor again. 

Bucky’s eyes followed Ava as she descended from the stage, and he began to weave through the crowd to get to her. As soon as she reached the ground, Ava was seemingly engulfed in a crowd of people offering their congratulations with an array of handshakes and hugs. For the briefest of moments, Ava’s eyes caught Bucky’s and she smiled, almost apologetically as she was pulled by Natasha elsewhere. Bucky realised, with a tinge of sadness, that he would not be seeing Ava again that night.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Thanks to the super soldier serum, both Steve and Bucky were up in the early hours of the morning, unaffected by the amount they drank the previous night. They were on the sofa in the common room when in walked Tony, accompanied by Ava. Bucky immediately straightened his back, that had previously been slouching against the plush sofa, and cleared his throat. 

“Hey,” he chirped, though it was an octave lower than he would’ve liked considering it was so early in the morning. 

“Hi,” Ava replied, smiling back at him, not-so-subtly taking him in with his grey jogging bottoms hanging low on his hips. 

The silence that followed was probably extremely uncomfortable for both Tony and Steve, but Ava and Bucky were seemingly entranced, comfortable in each other's presence. This was interrupted by Tony, purposely clearing his throat. 

"Alright lovebirds, break it up," he began, "Barnes and Noble, Ava's got some boxes downstairs to be brought up,"

Steve responded with an 'on it' and a curt nod, before he headed toward the door, Bucky following close behind. 

When the last of the boxes had been placed inside Ava's new room, Steve bid her well and retreated back downstairs, leaving Bucky and Ava in the room alone. 

"So, I'm right across the hall if you need anything," Bucky said, pointing out of the open door to his, which was directly opposite Ava's. 

"And you wouldn't have had any part in orchestrating this, would you?" Ava asked, a playful smile on her face. 

"None at all," 

A lie. Bucky had mentioned it casually to Tony that Ava should stay opposite him, to which he raised an eyebrow with that signature smirk and just nodded. 

"But we've got the whole floor to ourselves..." He continued, with the slight quirk of the eyebrow. 

Ava giggled, something she had not done since she was a teenager. It was appropriate, given how Bucky made her feel. 

"Goodbye Barnes," she responded, slowly shutting the door on him. 

Ava leaned against her door, smiling to herself at the way Bucky resembled a puppy, all wide-eyed and soft eyebrows. 

This sent the tone for the following week, Ava and Bucky sharing flirtatious back and forth. Bucky would have to shake himself when he walked into the kitchen to find Ava in cotton shorts and a vest top, having already prepared a cup of coffee for him. Then Ava would get dry at the mouth watching Bucky train with Steve, his lean figure lunging and striking a punching bag with precision. Natasha had caught her staring a few times, and just offered a smirk in response. 

One Thursday, the team were recruited for a mission, and Ava had almost forgotten, in the giddy bliss she felt whenever she passed Bucky in the halls, that she had a job to do. She was an Avenger now. That only dawned on her when she was in the helicarrier, tactical gear on with the weight of a gun on her thigh. Ava worried her lip as she looked to the other Avengers, revising strategy and tactics, slightly overwhelmed. Bucky picked up on this instantly, catching Ava's eye and offering an understanding smile. It was not very big, like the smiles she saw from Bucky that had his eyes crinkle, but it sent a warmth running through her chest that made her feel a little more at ease. 

The threat was a robotic army, which Ava could, with complete confidence, say that she had never dealt with before. On the ground, she continually took them down using whatever means necessary. She shot, stabbed and kicked within an inch of her life while Natasha, assisted by Banner, got to the centre control and shut them down. Staff in hand she impaled one of the robots, yanking it out with such force that she knocked another to the floor. Sticking the staff through what would have been the heart of the second robot, Ava heard that Natasha was at the centre control and any second now this would all be over. Ava breathed out a sigh, pouring that last bit of effort to take down some robots that were coming for her. Two shots to the head. One mean uppercut that she was sure she was going to feel later.  
Just then, Ava could have sworn she heard the tell-tale sound of the centre control being shut down and relaxed for a split second. That's all it took. 

The worst part of it all, was that Ava saw everything. Could recall every moment. She heard her name, then whipped round to see Bucky running to her defence. And for a minute, she could not understand why until she looked up and saw one of the robots in the sky, blaster pointed directly at her. Ava's eyes widened, heart pounding in her ears as she fumbled to ready her gun again. She was too late and knew it. And then it fired. But Ava felt no pain. Only the weight of the gun in her hand. 

Bucky hit the floor at the same time the robot did. Then all the other robots followed suit, finally shut down. Ava dropped to Bucky's side, hand flying to cover the bleeding wound in his side. The sharp gravel on her knees dug relentlessly but Ava hardly paid attention to what may be her scrapped knees. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched as Bucky winced and squirmed under her. 

"Help!" She screamed, though she saw that the other Avengers were gathering to where she was. 

"Help! Someone help!" Ava shouted. 

She didn't even notice that she was clutching Bucky's so hard her knuckles were white until Natasha had to pull her away, so that Steve and Sam could carry him into the helicarrier. 

For every time the guys told her that it was not her fault, her brain screamed at a deafening volume that this was all down to her. 

When Bucky was taken into Stark's private infirmary, Ava was there. As the doctors and nurses ran all the necessary diagnostics, Ava was there. While Bucky slept, and got the rest he so desperately needed, Ava was there. 

Ava had not left Bucky's side for 6 hours, and in the early hours of the morning, he stirred awake. He blinked the disorientation away, and looked down to see Ava on a chair, head resting on his bed. Bucky also noticed the way that her hand rested on top of his, and moved so that he was holding her hand. The movement caused Ava to slowly wake. 

“Hey, you,” Bucky whispered. 

“Gave me a little scare there,” Ava replied. 

Bucky wanted to desperately to reach out and cup her face, to comfort her and tell her that it was nothing. But as soon as he shifted backward to sit up, there was a sharp, poignant pain shooting through his abdomen. Ava’s hands flew to Bucky’s side, a sensation he felt long after she withdrew them. 

“The super soldier serum did most of the work, but the doctor said you should rest,” 

Bucky sighed, and sank back down into the pillow. 

“Thank you,” came Ava’s voice after a few moments of silence. 

“It was nothing-“ 

“No, it was. You risked your life for me...” 

“...You can never do that again,” 

Bucky had confusion written all over his face and was about to contest, when Ava continued. 

“I know we have this unspoken thing but my life isn’t worth more than yours. Please don’t do that again,” 

Ava was talking so fast that Bucky had to take a minute to wrap his head around what she was saying. It was the first time that they had acknowledged their ‘unspoken thing’ and while Bucky thought that he would always have a snarky, confident response to it. He didn’t for this. 

“We’re Avengers. Selfless is part of the job description,” he offered, giving her a small smile. 

Ava couldn’t stay mad. She wasn’t even sure she was to begin with. 

"Get some rest," 

"Only if you do to," Bucky replied, and Ava adjusted herself on her chair so that she was in a more comfortable position to sleep. 

"In your own bed," he continued, with an eyebrow raised. 

Ava stared Bucky down, a silent argument that ended with her huffing, rising to her feet. She took one last long look at Bucky, a small smile on her lips. 

"Goodnight, Barnes," 

And with that she was out the door.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that scene in AoU where they're all sitting at the Stark Tower joking about. This is what this chapter tries to channel. Suprise, suprise, more flirting.

Exactly 12 days later, the Avengers sat down, another mission under their belts, for a night of pizza and chatter. They sat around the massive coffee table in Tony’s living room and discussed the first time they met each other. 

Ava doubled over with laughter at the thought of Hulk punching Thor so hard he flew, though he looked a little sheepish to admit it. It eventually got around to her, and she gave her impressions truthfully, basically just a string of fangirl moments, before she got to Bucky. 

“Well, I obviously thought you were gorgeous. Then, had some thoughts not suitable for work but then also that you were a pretty bad dancer,” 

Ava chuckled in Bucky’s direction, who had just choked on his slice of pepperoni pizza, and looked him dead in the eye, mustering the most innocent smile to shoot his way. 

A silence fell over the group, everyone extremely aware of the palpable sexual tension in the room. Tony coughed, muttering a not so subtle ‘get a room already’, Steve scratched the back of his neck, sharing looks with Sam who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Nat was smirking, elbowing Bruce in the ribs, whispering ‘I told you so’. 

Ava, now acutely aware of the situation she had created, rose from her seat and announced that she was going to get another beer. As she pushed herself off the couch, she heard Sam tell Bucky that he could also use another beer. When Bucky went to protest, about to point out the fact he had barely touched the beer in front of him, his voice trailed off. Ava giggles silently to herself at the face Sam made that must’ve got Bucky off of his feet and start heading to the kitchen. 

Bucky caught up with Ava as soon as she swung the fridge door open, retrieving two beers and handing one to Bucky. 

“So, not suitable for work, eh?” Bucky began, and Ava didn’t miss the way his eyes darted down to her lips. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Barnes, I was just being honest,” 

“So, you mean to tell me you don’t continue to have these, not suitable for work thoughts about me,” 

“No, not really,” 

She was lying. 

And the way Bucky’s grin widened showed her that he knew she was lying too. 

“So, you don’t think about me with you in the late hours of the night, your room, my room, this kitchen counter, doesn’t matter,” 

Ava gulped and shook her head. 

All the while, Bucky had been moving closer and closer, and Ava was taking small steps back until she hit the marble island which stopped her in her tracks. Bucky’s eyes shine something predatory as he pinned her to the counter, one arm either side of her. 

“That right? And I guess you don’t think about my hands, drifting up your thigh...” 

And Bucky’s hand moved so that a single finger dragged up her thigh tantalisingly, with so little pressure that it drove Ava insane.   
“Or my hands on your hips...” 

And with that, both of his hands settled on Ava’s hips. She gulped, hard, words in that moment failing her. 

Bucky’s hand slowly moved to tuck a stray hair behind her ear and the sensation made Ava shiver. His hand settled on the back of Ava’s head and just stayed there, as they stared into each other’s eyes, unmoving. It was Ava’s turn to make the move, and she did, inching forward until their lips brushed. Electricity shot through both their bodies with the small gesture. Then, Ava all but collided their lips, throwing her hands around Bucky’s neck and closing the distance between them. 

It was a moment that lasted mere seconds, but the pair would feel the spark for hours after. When they broke apart for oxygen, Bucky was left stunned, lips puffy, eyes wide. Ava gave a small smile, head dipping to look at her feet. She had imagined the scenario in which she kissed Bucky a number of times over, but nothing compared to the kiss they shared now. It knocked the wind out of her. 

Bucky’s flesh hand found her chin, and he raised it slightly so that their eyes met. 

“Hey, talk to me,” he said, voice small. 

It was then Ava realised that she had been quiet for quite some time now. The way Bucky was looking at her, all wide, gentle eyes and soft features, was enough to make her think he was vulnerable. Almost scared that she may have regretted it. 

“You’re a better kisser than dancer, Barnes,” Ava breathed. 

He chuckled, dropping his head to meet Ava’s forehead. They stayed like that for a few moments, and Ava could feel the want building up in her body all over again, yearning to have her lips on Bucky’s. Before she could give in to the desire, she side-stepped, freeing herself from the trance Bucky had put her under. Ava swiped her beer from the counter that she had previously set to one side, and sauntered out of the kitchen. Or at least she hoped her walk held some ounce of confidence, because her legs felt like jelly and her heart was pounding out of her chest. 

As Ava walked out the room, Bucky slumped against the counter and groaned. Swiping the beer off the counter and flicking off the cap with his metal hand. He downed about half, before he realised that the beer was meant for Sam.


	4. IIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!   
> Bucky had a rough night and Ava tries to help.

Being across from the hall from Bucky meant that Ava could hear quite a lot of what went on. She could hear his triumphant whoops when he beat Steve or Sam on his game console. She could hear whenever he slammed his door after a particularly trying mission, and made sure to knock about an hour later, with a hot drink, offering an ear if he ever wanted to talk about what had gone awry. One night, Ava heard a thud and a scream from Bucky’s room. She awoke with a gasp, taking a few seconds to blink the disorientation out of her eyes and crossing the hall to Bucky's room, as if on instinct. 

She wasn't thinking when she turned the handle to his door. In hindsight, maybe she should have knocked or called out Bucky's name beforehand. But when Ava surveyed the room, she supposed it was best she didn't. Moonlight streamed through Bucky's window to illuminate his room, a slight mess, shards of glass on the floor from the lamp he must have knocked over. Bucky was crumpled in the corner of his bed, looking as small as ever, sheets strewn to the side. Ava didn't think he noticed her arrival, he was muttering into his knees, eyes squeezed shut. 

Ava proceeded with swift caution, moving to the edge of the bed. Bucky's head snapped up when he noticed her presence, and for the first time that night, Ava saw his eyes. They were a stormy blue, puffy around the edges and welling up with tears. He was hyperventilating, his breaths short and shallow. Ava kneeled next to his bed, careful to avoid the glass on the ground. 

"Hey, hey, Bucky... breathe with me," 

She inhaled, and watched him struggle to do the same. Ava made a show of breathing out, and then repeated the cycle and did not stop until they were breathing entirely in sync. 

"Name five things that you can see," she whispered. 

Bucky's eyes furrowed in confusion, beads of sweat on his forehead. 

"Do you trust me, Bucky?"

He blinked the tears from his eyes and then looked around the room, really looked. 

"Desk. Chair. Pillows. Bookshelf... You," his voice trembled, though his breath was slightly evening. 

"Four things you can feel," 

"These sheets, my hair touching my shoulders, my headboard on my back..." 

Ava could see Bucky was struggling to find a fourth thing, so she held out her hand. Hesitantly, Bucky reached out with his flesh hand and held hers, thumb swiping over her palm once, twice, as if needing reassurance that she was there. 

"...And your hand," 

"Three things you can hear," 

"Uh, the clock, my metal arm and the wind," 

"Two things you can smell," 

"The lasagne Steve burnt for dinner, and deodorant... does-does that count?" 

"Yeah, yeah that's good. Now one thing you can taste," 

"I-I can't taste anything," 

Bucky's looking around the room now, almost frantically searching for something he could taste. He locked eyes with Ava and it happened all at once; he promptly leant forward and connected their lips. It took Ava by surprise, though she promptly reciprocated. When they broke apart, Bucky was significantly less panicked, staring at Ava with gentle eyes. 

"Seems you're always the answer," 

Heat rose to Ava's cheeks as she dipped her head, turning her attention to the shards of glass. She picked up a single piece when Bucky protested. 

"No, it's alright, let me do it," 

He didn't even get to move an inch when Ava shook her head, raising her hand. 

"No, let me take care of it," 

She then immediately resumed scooping up pieces, taking extreme care not to cut herself as she collated all the shards and placed them in the bin, putting the shade to one side. 

Ava sank down on the bed in front of Bucky, who was watching her with careful eyes. 

"You called me Bucky... you've never called me Bucky before," 

Ava was pensive, she supposes she hadn't. In response, she raised a hand to his cheek, carefully swiping a tear that threatened to fall down his cheek. 

"Nightmare?" Ava whispered, slightly hesitant to broach the subject. 

"Somethin' like that," 

Ava let the silence hang in the air between them, and her hand dropped to hold Bucky's hand, to try and comfort him. It didn't matter to her that it was his metal hand, but it seemed to matter to Bucky, who jerked his arm away. 

"I'm sorry, it's just I-" 

"No, it's alright. You don't need to explain anything to me," 

"They replaced the arm, but sometimes I still get the memories sometimes, in my sleep. Can't escape what I am," 

"What you were," 

He turned to Ava, tears welling in her eyes as he looked at her. It broke her heart, and pushed her to go on. 

"You're not what they made you. Those memories aren't ones that belong to the Bucky that I know," 

Ava rested her forehead against Bucky's, and ran her hand through his hair. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, connected in the intimate moment. The moonlight through Bucky's window illuminated the pair. Ava could stay like this, hand caressing Bucky's hair as their foreheads were pressed together, nothing more expected of them in this moment than just to simply be. Ava wanted to desperately to erase all of Bucky's pain, to make things at least a little better. 

"You should get some sleep," Ava said, reluctantly pulling away from Bucky. 

She rose to her feet, heading toward the door before: 

"Don't go," 

Ava turned on her heels, facing Bucky who was looking as vulnerable as ever. His eyes were soft and pleading. 

"Could you stay with me?" He asked, little above a whisper. 

Ava didn't need to think twice before nodding, small feet padding towards the bed. Bucky slowly slipped under the covers, holding it up for her to slide into. Ava settled into the bed opposite Bucky, noticing just how delicate his features looked in that moment. 

"You gonna be alright?" 

"I am now," he replied, a small but reassuring smile on his face. "Goodnight, Ava," 

Ava moved closer so her hand snaked around Bucky's waist, and she nuzzled into his chest. 

"Goodnight, Bucky,"


End file.
